Shadow Series
by Shadowmaster2323
Summary: Anabel and Isabel are twins who have just joined the X-Men. Follow them throughout their adventures with the team. Rated T for violence and language. Will have Logan/Ororo.
1. Two More to the Collection

**So, few off you may remember that I had an X-Men fanfiction up before, this is my second attempt in this universe. This will be set up as a season, every chapter being a different episode. I hope you all enjoy (:**

* * *

"Come on Sugah, you gotta be better than that!" Rouge said as she dodged one of Ororo's punches.

Ororo and Rouge were doing their daily fighting session. They started it about a week ago when Rouge wanted to learn how to fight, and Ororo was willing to help. She and Ororo had always been close friends.

"Oh Rouge, you should know better than to underestimate me." Ororo said with a smile.

Ororo swung at Rouge, who dodged. Ororo placed her foot behind Rouge and swung her leg around. Rouge was knocked off balance. Ororo smiled and stood over her friend. "You'll have to better than that, Sugah." Ororo mocked.

Rouge laughed, "Yea you're right."

Rouge agreed as Ororo helped her up, "Nice job."

"Thanks Rouge."

_Rouge, I need to see you and Ororo._ The Professor said in Rouge's mind.

_Alright._ Rouge replied to the Professor. "Hey Ro, Professor wants to see us." Rouge said.

"Okay." Ororo said as she and Rouge left the Danger room.

Ororo and Rouge walked down into the briefing room. "What's wrong Professor?" Ororo asked.

"I have sensed two new mutants." Professor informed the two women.

"And you want us to go and get them?" Rouge asked.

"That is corect Rouge. Ororo, why don't you take Damien? Something tells me that his skills and his experiences will be useful to you." Professor suggested. Storm nodded.

* * *

Ororo wasted no time and walked up to Damien's room, while Rouge prepared the X-Jet.

Ororo didn't bother to knock, she simply entered his room. Most people would be shocked, or even afraid, to see a swirling ball of black, with faint purple, floating in the middle of the room. Ororo knew better though. She knew that Damien did this when he wanted peace in quiet, but she needed him now. "Do you want to go on a mission?" she asked the ball of darkness.

The ball started to desolve from the top, revealing a teenage boy with black hair that reached is eyes. He opened his navy blue eyes and looked at Ororo,"Of course Mom." he said. Ever since Damien had meet Ororo he considered her his mother.

"Alright then, let's go. Rouge's waiting."

* * *

Two girls were walking down the street. One had black hair that was pulled up into pig tails. She had steel blue eyes. She was wearing a black plaid miniskirt and a plain black tee-shirt. This girl is Isabel Showstine. The girl walking beside her is her twin sister Anabel Showstine. Even thought they were twins, they didn't look alike. Anabel had red hair and lavender colored eyes. Unlike her sister, Anabel wore a blue strapless top and a pair of white camouflage pants.

"So Is, are you ready for the test today?" Anabel asked her sister.

"No, not really. Are you?"

"Nope. I didn't study at all. I was too busy texting last night. Haha." Anabel never really worried about her grades, like her sister she could blow off studying and still pass with a B average.

Before Isabel could say anything to her sister, a car came speeding down the road, right at them. Isabel instantly put her hands in front of her. Her eyes changed from blue to neon green. Isabel's eye color was in tune with her powers, they would change as she used them. A block of the Earth lifted up in front of the girls. The car jumped the ramp and went air borne. To stop the car from crashing, she lifted her hands up and a tornado formed around the car. The tornado fades as she lowered her hands.

Inside of the car was a woman, she looked extremely scared. Anabel's appearance changed. She was now in her mid thirties and wore a paramedic outfit.

"Are you alright?" Anabel asked.

The woman just let out a scream, "What's wrong with you?" an annoyed Isabel.

"F- Freak!" the woman screamed and pointed towards Isabel.

A crowd of people began to crowd around them. "Freak! Freak! Freak!" They chanted. "Oh what ever." Isabel turned to walk away but stopped by the crowd. Anabel morphed back into her self and walked towards her sister.

"Where do you think you're going?" A buff man asked.

"Away from here." Anabel smirked.

Isabel created a gust of wind that carried the girls away from the harsh crowd of people.

"I can't believe they did that." Anabel muttered.

* * *

Is had sat them down in the forest. It was their home away from home. They went their when they were younger. Once they learned they had powers they went there to practice every day. Isabel with her power over the elements and Anabel with her shape-changing ability. It had everything they needed to practice, a pond and plenty of room to practice.

Anabel would practice by turning into her sister and using her powers. Here, they could be safe from other people. They eventually learned to control their powers.

"Some people are just inconsiderate, insensitive, stupid..." Isabel stopped herself before she got extremely upset.

"I know." Anabel said.

There was a rustling in the bushes. Isabel and Anabel froze. Nobody knew about this spot, not even their mother. "Who's there?" Anabel asked. No sound came, just some more rustling.

"Who the hell is out there?" Isabel demanded. Anabel couldn't help but smile at her sister's attitude.

"Well hello there." A gigantic man, with A LOT of hair, growled as he walked out from behind the trees.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name's Sabretooth. What's yours?" Sabretooth gave the girls a grin.

"None of your business." Isabel snapped.

"Well you've got a mouth on you." Sabretooth said as he walked closer to Isabel, who didn't move away.

"What do you want?" Anabel asked.

"I came to offer you something," Sabretooth said. Isabel raised her eyebrow, "I was sent here to ask you if you would like to join the Brotherhood of Mutants."

Isabel laughed, "No thank you messenger boy."

Sabretooth didn't enjoy being called a messenger boy. He jumped at Isabel, but Isabel was too quick. Her eyes changed from orange to a neon green as she raised her hand and a piece of the Earth flew out of the ground when Sabretooth was only inches away from her. The chunk of earth caught Sabretooth in the stomach and it flew up in the air. Once he stopped and started falling, Anabel got ready and morphed into a well known character she knew, Katara the Water-bender.

Isabel moved the chunk of earth out of the way and Anabel stood by the pond. Once Sabretooth hit the ground, Anabel used the lake's water to surround Sabretooth and she froze it. Sabretooth was frozen, except his head.

"And that's why you don't mess with us." The girls high fived each other.

"Nice job." A young boy said. The boy was about Isabel and Anabel's age.

Anabel got in a fighting stance, "Woah! Easy there. I'm not here to fight you." The boy said.

"Then what do you want?" Anabel asked.

"Well let's start with an introduction. My name's Damien. These," Damien said as two women walked out of the forest behind him, "women behind me are Ororo and Rouge."

"Nice to meet you girls." Ororo said.

"Hey. Wow, they took Sabretooth out already." Rouge was clearly impressed.

"What are your names?" Damien asked.

"My name's Isabel and this is my sister Anabel." Isabel said cautiously.

"Hello Isabel." Damien said.

Sabretooth started to wake up, "So, let me guess. You guys are here with him." Anabel suggested as she pointed to Sabretooth.

"No actually. We were hoping to get here before he did, but we didn't."

"We're from the Xavier institute. We wanted to know if ya'll wanted to join us." Rouge said.

"And you're not a part of the Brotherhood?" Isabel questioned. She wanted nothing to do with the Brotherhood if that beast was involved.

"No. We're the X-Men." Damien corrected

"The X-Men hum?"

"Yes."

"Prove it. Prove that you're not some weirdos who are trying to kidnap us and kill us."

"Alright." Damien said. He looked at the girls and suddenly his eyes clouded over black. Shadows started to swirl around them. Ororo looked up at the sky and her eyes turned white, the sky began to grow dark. Rouge flew over to the trees and ripped one of the biggest ones out of the ground.

"Woah. Okay. I believe you." Isabel said.

"So you'll come with us?"

"I don't know. I mean we don't really know you."

"We came to offer you a tour of the school before you have to decide." Ororo offered. She was really starting to like these girls and she knew that they would be a great addition to the X-Men.

Before Isabel could say anything, Sabretooth broke free. "They're mine!" Sabretooth growled.

"It's their choice Sabretooth." Rouge told the beast.

"No. I'm taking them with me. What are you going to do about it? Shock me?" Sabretooth taunted.

"Even as tempting as that may sound, I don't think so." Ororo shot back.

"Anabel, Isabel, you might want to stand back." Rouge advised. She didn't want the girls to get injured by him.

Sabretooth jumped at Ororo, but Damien put up a shadow force field. "Don't touch my mom." Damien growled.

"Fine then. I'll go after them next." Sabretooth jumped at Isabel and Anabel instead.

Damien dropped the force field. Ororo and Rouge flew over to the girls. Rouge grabbed Anabel and Ororo grabbed Isabel and they flew up in the air.

"Are you alright?" Ororo questioned.

"Yea. We're fine." Isabel said.

"You might wanna hang back for this one. He's really pissed." Rouge suggested. Isabel and Anabel nodded.

"Can you fly?"

"I can." Isabel created a gust of wind that would hold her and her sister.

"Good. You two stay up here." Rouge ordered as she flew Anabel over to her sister

"Good luck." Isabel offered.

"Thanks." Rouge said before she and Ororo flew back down to battle Sabretooth.

"Come on Kitty Kitty." Damien teased.

Sabretooth jumped at Damien. Before Sabretooth could touch Damien, shadows surrounded him and he disappeared. "Well, you jump too much to be a cat. I think you're more of a deer to be honest."

"Why you little-" Sabretooth growled. Damien smiled as he looked up at the sky. Sabretooth turned his attention to the sky also. Floating above him was Ororo and Rouge. Ororo had a ball of lightening in her hand and Rouge had a tree. Damien whistled to get Sabretooth's attention. Sabretooth looked back to see Damien standing on a board of shadows, floating up to Ororo.

"Bye bye." Damien waved.

Sabretooth jumped out of the way as Ororo threw the lighting. When Sabretooth was high enough in the air, Rouge swung the tree. She hit him as if she were hitting an oversized baseball. Sabretooth flew out of sight. "Home run!" Rouge yelled out.

Ororo laughed. Isabel and Anabel noticed that they were floating down to the ground, so they decided to join them. "Thanks for your help." Anabel said as they touched the ground.

"No problem. It's all in a day's work."

"Oh really?" Isabel asked.

"Yes."

"Ya'll know, you two would make a great addition to the X-Men." Rouge offered.

"Well. We talked it over and we'd like to join you." Anabel informed.

"I didn't hear you talking about it." Damien said.

"You didn't hear us because we were floating twenty feet above you." Isabel stuck her tongue out at Damien.

"So when will we leave?"

"Well the sooner we get you to the mansion, the better." Damien decided.

"Alright. Well we'll have to stop by our house first." Anabel said.

"That's fine."

* * *

They were riding in the X-Jet heading back to the mansion. They had already stopped at their house to get some things and tell their mother good bye.

"It'll be great. You'll like it here." Damien said as he grabbed Isabel's bag for her.

"I sure hope so." Anabel muttered as they entered their new home.

* * *

**Okaii. So I hope you liked it. This is just the first episode. I'm working on the second as you read this :p**

**Also: For any I may have confused on these topics below, I'm sorry xD**

** Isabel's eyes change colors when she uses her powers or with her temper. Red/orange when she's using her Fire or is angry. Steel blue when she's using her Air powers or when she's calm/content. Neon green when she's using her Earth powers and when she's being devious. And a deep blue for when she's sad or using her Water powers. **

**Anabel's powers are she has the ability to morph into any person she can think of and gain their powers. **

**I hope I cleared it up if you were confused. ^.^**


	2. Power Surge

**xDeathByCupcakesx - Thank you for you review! I had a hard time choosing which universe I was going to place this in. The reason I chose this one is because the character's are all based off of the comic book X-Men (or the first cartoon X-Men) I was debating about placing it in the Evo-universe. The only problem with that would have been the other teen characters. xD **

**So here's Episode 2 ^.^**

* * *

It had been two week since the twins became part of the X-Men. They had never felt more welcome anywhere then they had when they first entered the Xavier Institute. Professor X had assigned Rouge to mainly train Anabel seeing how they basically had the same powers. Isabel was being trained by Ororo. Even though both girls had basic control over their powers, they still needed training. Anabel, everyone noticed, tended to morph in her sleep.

It was a Friday night and the Institute was almost completely empty. The only inhabitants were three three teenagers and three teachers. Everyone else had gone out with friends, gone to see the Professor's speech, or just to go see their families.

Damien was sitting on the chair, channel surfing; Isabel was laying on the floor, listening to her iPod;and Anabel was flipping through a fashion magazine.

Wolverine walked in and scanned the room. His eyes fell on Isabel. "If you don't turn that music down you're gonna go deaf!" He pointed at the young girl. Isabel looked up at the man she called her teacher then to her sister. Anabel smirked and signed _Logan wants you to turn you music down. You're gonna go deaf. _

Isabel laughed at the ferocious man and turned her music up louder. "Go deaf then! See if I care." Anabel signed to her sister.

"I will Wolvie." Isabel gave him an innocent smile and continued to listen to her music. Logan started walking out when Isabel's voice stopped him, "Someone's coming."

Isabel's ability to bend the Earth let her feel vibrations. She closed her eyes and focused, just like she did when she heard anyone unfamiliar coming towards the mansion. She could make out the shape of a buff man and a woman. Isabel could tell by the air currents that there was another man, flying.

"The brotherhood's coming!" Isabel exclaimed. Scott had filled them in on active brotherhood members. Storm and Rouge joined the group after hearing Isabel yell.

"What's going-" But Rouge couldn't finish because the wall of the mansion was blown open.

Damien instinctively created a force field around himself and the others.

"Hello X-Men!" Magneto announced as the smoke cleared. Standing on his side was Sabretooth. "You have something I want."

"Oh yeah? What's that bub?" Wolverine growled unsheathing his claws.

"My dearest Ororo." Magneto gave Ororo a smile. Storm felt a shiver run down her spine.

"No way!" Damien and Logan growled.

"You'll have to go through us."

"But don't you see, we wont be fighting for her. My dear," Magneto said. A woman Rouge's age appeared from behind Magneto. "Meet my newest addition. This is-"

"Emma Frost." The woman said. She had shoulder length blond hair. Before any of the X-Men could move, Emma attacked their minds; knocking all of them out.

"Sabretooth. Grab what we came for." Magneto ordered. Sabretooth did as he was told and picked Ororo up and threw her over his shoulder and left.

* * *

Logan rubbed his head as he woke up. At first everything was fuzzy. "Is everyone alright?" He groaned as he sat up.

"Other than the headache, I'm good." Isabel said as she helped her sister to her feet.

"They took Ororo." Rouge noted.

"We have to get her back!" Damien exclaimed, his eyes clouding over black. Isabel placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy Dam. We'll get her back." Isabel assured.

"Where would they take her?" Rouge mused out loud. The others were silent as they each thought of a place the brotherhood would take Ororo. After a few minutes Anabel snapped her fingers.

"I've got it! Is, can you use your powers?" The others looked at the twin in confusion. Isabel thought about it for a moment.

"I just might!" Isabel sat Indian style on the ground and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she became one with the earth. With all of the living things who had no mind of their own. When she was in this state; she could subconsciously communicate with the plant life. After a few minutes of waiting Isabel opened her eyes and smiled, "Found them."

* * *

"Ororo my dear, it's time to wake up." Magneto's voice called. Storm slowly opened her eyes. She was laying on the floor. A glad tube surrounded her. She slowly sat up and glared at Magneto.

"Let me out." Ororo commanded.

"I can't do that. You see, I'm going to use your powers to fuel my machine." Magneto smirked, "It may kill you, but that's not my problem now is it?"

Ororo chose to ignore his last sentence. She needed to stall him, to give the others some time to find her. "Machine? For what?" she asked.

"To turn the pathetic humans into mutants my dear!" He informed as he walked towards a control panel.

"But it could kill them! You don't know the side effects of it!" Ororo argued.

"Well then we'll have no problem. They'll be gone and only the mutants will inhabit the world. Either way, our problem is solved. Now, this will hurt." Magneto said as he pushed the lever up about an inch.

For a moment, Ororo didn't feel a thing. Suddenly she screamed out in pain as lightning started to be pulled from her body. It felt as if all her powers were being sucked from her body. Ironically, they were. Magneto smirked and slowly increased the machine's power. He needed as much as he could get, seeing how he was going to use his machine on the world. As he increased the power, Storm's screams got louder. Normally she wouldn't scream for them, but the pain was unbearable. Ororo fell to her knees.

Magneto almost had the amount he needed when the wall to his left blew open. Wolverine instantly jumped into battle with Sabretooth. Rouge attacked Mystique and Anabel attacked Magneto. Isabel ran past Damien, who was fighting with Frost.

"Storm! Cover your head!" Isabel yelled. Ororo did as she was instructed. Once Isabel knew she was safe, her fist caught fire and she punched the glass; effectively breaking it. Ororo was about to warn her not to step inside when Wolverine threw Sabretooth into her, knocking her inside. Isabel instantly felt her power's draining, but she ignored it. She needed to get Storm out. Calling out to Wolverine, she passed the weakened Ororo to him.

"Kid! Get outta there!" Wolverine growled.

"I'll be fine. Get her out." Reluctantly Logan picked an unconscious Ororo up and ran out of the building.

Isabel closed her eyes and focused. All she needed was a little more power. She focused all her energy into one final surge. She knew it was enough to cause the machine to over power and explode.

_Hopefully I'll get outta here._ Isabel thought to herself as she sent the surge of energy into the machine. The machine stopped taking in her powers. She collapsed to the ground everything going black.

* * *

Isabel woke up and looked around, not exactly sure of where she was. A wave of relief flooded her when she realized she was in the infirmary.

"Hello sleepy head." Beast greeted as he walked into the room.

"Hey Beast."

"You gave us quite a scare..." Beast informed.

"What happened?"

"Before the machine could explode... Don't worry, everyone made it out just fine," Beast said, noting the worried look on the girl's face, "Damien teleported in to get you." Beast explained.

"Wait, Damien can teleport?" Isabel asked.

"Damien's powers are much like Storms, or your own. We do not know the limits to them."

"Ohh. Okay. I think I understand. Um. Can I get out of here now? Hospitals freak me out." Isabel gave Beast her best puppy dog eyes.  
"I suppose so. You've got a clean bill of health. I'm almost entirely certain that you would leave even without my approval." Isabel grinned.

"Of course I would!"

Beast chuckled and left the room so Is could get dressed.

* * *

Isabel found that the others were outside. She wasn't even halfway through the yard when Anabel noticed her."Is! You're alright!" Anabel yelled as she tackle hugged her sister. "I was sooo worried. I wasn't sure if you were going to make it or not!"

"I wouldn't leave you. You know that." Isabel said as she hugged her sister back. They both stood up and brushed off.  
"That was stupid and reckless." Damien shot as he walked over to the twins.  
"Hey. I don't wanna hear it. If I wouldn't have destroyed the machine, he could have still used it."

Damien let out a sigh of defeat. "You're right. But don't start thinking that you can always pull this hero act. Next time, I'll kill you myself if you try it."

"I second that." said a gruff voice.

"Me too." agreed a female.

Isabel turned around to find Logan and Storm standing behind her. Ororo's arms were crossed over her chest and she looked less than pleased with the black haired teen.

Isabel's eyes flared red, indicating she was either annoyed or mad. In this case it was both. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not going to apologize for what I did. I did what I thought was right. You would have done the same thing if you could have."

"I would have found another way! You almost killed yourself!" Ororo shot. The others decided to back away from the element controllers.

"Something tells me that they're gonna fight." Logan muttered to the kids. Both Anabel and Damien nodded in agreement.

Isabel clenched her fists, "Don't give me that! You would have!"

Ororo was quickly losing her temper with the young woman. "No. I wouldn't have. It was reckless and irrisponcible!" The sky started to darken.

Soon Isabel's fists caught on fire, "IRRISPONCIBLE? Don't you DARE call me irresponsible! You were the one who went and got yourself captured!"

Lightning struck and thunder boomed, "I didn't intentionally do it! You intentionally put yourself in danger!"

The ground started to shake and the wind was picking up really bad. The group couldn't tell wither it was Ororo or Isabel.

"They're gonna destroy something if we don't get them to cool down." Damien pointed out.

The two were now glaring at each other.

"Agreed." Logan said as another bolt of lighting appeared.

"Wait." Anabel warned.

"I did it to save you! You and millions of people! Don't you understand that? I don't care what happens to me!" Isabel's eyes started to tear up. "I CAN'T LOSE ANOTHER MEMBER OF MY FAMILY!" She screamed at Ororo. Ororo noticed how her eyes were now deep blue. The teen fell to her knees and cried. Instantly, the earth stopped shaking and the fire on her hands disappeared.

The thunderhead disappeared and the wind stopped. Ororo knelt down to the young girl and wrapped her in a hug.

"I d-don't wan-na l-lose another. I- I can't handle it." Isabel sobbed.

"Don't worry. You won't lose me." Ororo said, trying to comfort her. She had no idea that Isabel had lost a family member.

"Promise?"

"Promise." She assured.

The boys looked at Anabel for an explanation. Sighing Anabel decided to tell them. "When we were young, around four or five, Isabel first noticed her powers. The family went swimming in the lake by our house one day. Isabel had jumped into the water and our father was playing with her. Isabel didn't know any better and her powers over water manifested. She caused our father to drown in the lake. Ever since then, Isabel has sworn to protect her family."

"Poor kid." Wolverine muttered.

"Yeah. It hit her the hardest."

"I can see why." Damien said compassion in his voice. He knew what it was like to loose a family member.

"I think they're done fighting. Let's go in." Anabel said as she walked into the mansion.

* * *

"What the hell happened out there?" Rouge questioned.

"Ororo and Isabel got into an argument. Nothing big." Logan explained as he opened the fridge and grabbed another beer.

"Nothing big? I felt the storm and earth shakin' from the store!" Rouge exclaimed. "What were they fighting about anyway?"

"Isabel's choice to blow up the machine. I'll tell ya what, that kid can get 'Ro worked up." Logan chuckled.

"I'd say." Rouge muttered. "'Ro's got her work cut out for her on this one."

"That she does." Wolverine said as he looked out the window.


End file.
